Crescent Overture
by chaosticsoul
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude. Angst, Shonen-Ai *WIP* SECOND IN MOONLITE SONNET ARC
1. 0

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry

AN: I know I kinda messed up. Accidently uploaded chapter 1 insted of 0. Well, actualy you all lucked out becasue I uploaded 0 and 2 ==;; I'm so out of it lately.

Part: 0/?

Zeer, Draco and Remus made their way to an empty compartment. Azrael was still perched regally on Zeer's shoulder, but Jana had traveled into Remus' shirt. Draco put his trunk in the overhead compartment, and put his owl's cage up there two. Zeer looked at his owl and back at Draco. Draco noticed the odd look and raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Something you want Harry?"

"Harry?" Zeer looked confused. Remus pointed at him. "Oh, right, that was my given name . . . Draco, please call me Zeer, not Harry. It's too confusing, me being someone I'm not. I mean I'm not even hu-" He stopped. "Why do you keep him stuck in that cage?" Draco looked up at his owl and shrugged. Zeer stood on the seat and opened the door, stroking the owl. Smiling, he stepped down just as the train gave a forward lurch, causing Zeer to loose his footing.

"Whoa, are you okay?" A concerned student had caught him before he had fallen. Zeer nodded. "Good. Hey Draco, finally joining Hogwarts? And your friends?"

"Hello Marcus. This is Ha-Zeer, um . . . Greyback. This one is Remus Tsuki." Flint looked as Zeer took his trunk and put it up, followed by Remus'. "You're pretty strong. Ever played Quidditch?"

"No. Never flown before either. I would like to try though. Hey, you're an upper classman, so can you tell us about what the classes entail, and about the teachers?"

Before he could a girl with brown hair came in. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." Before anyone could reply the negative, Zeer pushed past the girl quickly. "Well, that was rather rude." Remus glared at the girl, knowing exactly why Zeer had left. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and said she was pleased to meet them. As she was about to leave, Zeer came back. He had a bruise on his face, and looked pissed. Looking at Hermione she shifted nervously, not knowing why he was staring at her so intently.

"Take this to him, and tell him that his toad was being tortured by some fifth years." He handed the toad to her and took his seat, not even wincing. Immediately Remus was fussing over him, trying to see the wounds better and making sure nothing was broken. "Rems, I'm fine. F. I. N. E. Fine." A smirk graced his lips. "Better than those fifth years for sure." Remus ignored him and lifted Zeer's bangs. A gasp was heard, and Zeer groaned.

"Are you, I mean, you have the scar! It's like lightning, just like the books said!" Hermione was babbling and Zeer could feel a headache coming on. Would everyone react like this?

"I am Zeer Khons Greyback. But yes, my given name is Harry Potter. Don't call me that, I don't recognize it as my name." He looked at her and calmly added, "now why don't you take that toad back to his owner?" She left and Zeer sighed.

Remus suddenly jumped up and reached into the trunk, pulling out their Hogwarts robes and a small vial. "Let's change, and then I'll rub some of this on your bruises."

Zeer put on his robes and then allowed Remus rub the ointment on his bruises. Draco helped, and Flint was interested in the fight. Zeer told about how he had dealt with the two fifth years, also describing how instead of fighting him they had tried to hex him. "And I didn't take kindly to it either." A malicious grin came on his face, but faded into a expressionless mask. Draco and Marcus were alarmed, but even more so when Zeer crumbled into a heap, seemingly dead.

"AH! I KILLED HIM!" Draco screamed, and Marcus was pale. They could see the headlines now: Boy-Who-Lived killed by ointment—Slytherins in custody.

"Zeer! Again?" Remus pulled him onto the seat and Zeer curled into a little ball. "He has the bad habit of falling asleep a little after he's fought with someone." Remus explained. The two nodded as the train sped closer to Hogwarts.


	2. 1

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 1/?

Zeer woke up seconds before they arrived at Hogwarts. Stretching, he didn't notice that something wasn't quite right. But Remus noticed the large bump that was coming from behind Zeer. Remus pushed him back in the chair and sat on him. "Zeer! Your tail!" He hissed. Zeer turned red and banished it, already missing it.

"You two an item or something?" Marcus asked, smirking. He then took his leave, heading off to the carriages. The other three left as well. Looking around, Draco, Remus and Zeer heard the booming voice calling before they saw the person.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was Hagrid, the keeper of the grounds. Zeer had met him before, (as a wolf) and he had proven to be very kind. Conrí had said that was because he was a half-giant, and knew about being hunted.

The meeting had been by pure accident, when Zeer was five. Hunting a beetle, he hadn't noticed how close he was getting to human grounds. And then he fell down a small embankment, hurting his paw badly. Hagrid had come along and helped him get back to the colony, swearing not to tell a soul. Every now and then a wolf demon would visit or help him, but normally they avoided contact with all humans, even part humans.

Following Hagrid, they walked down a slippery path. Azrael glared about and Draco commented about the bird being sorted into Slytherin house. Turning around the bend, Hogwarts appeared before them, and everyone gasped. (except for Remus and Zeer, who had seen it before) They were at the edge of a lake and Hagrid instructed them to get into the boats. Draco, Zeer and Remus got into a boat, followed by the brown haired girl. The boats then glided towards Hogwarts.

Ducking under the ivy, they came into a tunnel and then a sort of Harbor for the small boats. The four got out of the boat and headed to a great oak door. Hagrid banged his fist against it, and it slowly opened. A tall woman stood there, and Zeer noticed a particular, catlike aura about her. Hagrid introduced her as Professor McGonagall. They followed her until they reached a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you may join the other students, you must be sorted into your houses. They will be rather like your family while you are here, and you will either gain or loose points depending on your behavior. The houses are Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffendor and Slytherin. Now, in a few minuets you will be led in to be sorted into your houses in front of the entire school. I will be back when we are ready."

She left, but moments later ghosts appeared, causing some people to gasp. Zeer didn't bother listening or looking, nerves were overcoming him. If something went wrong, not only he, but Remus and Fenrir could be in danger. He saw that Remus was looking pale and smiled slightly, at least he wasn't the only nervous one. Azrael gave him a gentle nip, and he calmed a little. The humans couldn't be any worse than the spiders in the forest, right?

Then McGonagall reappeared and led them into the great hall. Zeer momentarily froze at how many humans there were. How could that many humans live in one place? Shivering, he continued on with the other students, and tried not think about what would happen if he was discovered.

Finally they stopped, and Zeer saw everyone was looking at a hat. A rip at the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

You may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't laugh at what you see.  
Disguises fool the masses,  
there are others just like me.  
I am the sorting hat it's true  
and shall peek inside your head  
but let it known that there are more  
than just human wizards in their sted  
As I look within you I find your place  
For I am the one to see  
which one of the four houses  
That you are truly meant to be  
Will it be with the Gryffendor  
Who are a courageous group?  
They are the lion's nest  
and never do they droop.  
Then there is the Ravenclaws  
They are the smartest here  
Approaching classes packed with brains  
at tests they show no fear  
And then there's peaceful Huffelpuff  
they are loyal to a fault  
They honor this trait as well as peace  
so please do not assault  
Finally there's Slytherin,  
The house that's painted black  
Though they are told as evil ones  
They're cunning—give them slack  
And so I will put you in one house of four  
And there you'll stay for seven years  
And as you learn we'll grow within

As we watch you develop in joy and tears  
But I digress the time does pass  
And the night is growing fine  
So try me on, don't be afraid  
And then you all can dine.

Everyone clapped except for Zeer and Remus. The hat knew! That bloody scrap of clothing knew! "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted into your house."

Zeer watched without interest until the brown-haired girl was called. The hat seemed to think before it declared that Hermione Granger was "RAVENCLAW!" Zeer was expecting to go next, but the next name was not Greyback, Zeer, and the list continued on. What if he wasn't called? The names kept coming, until Draco was called. An instant after the hat touched his head it called out "SLYTHERIN!" Zeer give his friend a half hearted smile but the sinking feeling was growing. He never heard McGonagall call "Potter, Harry" but everyone else did. No, Zeer was in the middle of a panic attack. There were hushed murmurs when no one came up. "Potter, Harry?"

Remus' eyes lit up and called "Zeer, that's you!" Zeer perked up and tried once again to associate himself with Harry Potter, but failed. He went over to the hat and tried it on.

"Well well, a wolf demon. Haven't had one since Fenrir. Where to put you . . . Slytherin would be able to protect you the best, but your courage is mighty as well, and your loyalty . . . what do you think? Slytherin is it? Alright then, SLYTHERIN!"

There was a silence as Zeer made his way to the Slytherin table. There he was greeted by the sakes. But his focus was on Remus, and Draco noticed as well. They were on a "Thomas, Dean" and then it was "Tsuki, Remus."

Remus sat on the stool, and heard the vice of the hat. "Well, another one, how lucky I am! I think you'd be best in Ravenclaw, but you obviously should stay with your pack, so to the snakes' den, to SLYTHERIN!" Remus tore off the hat and ran to Zeer, who was cheering loudly. They didn't listen to the other people being sorted, as they talked with Draco. For a brief second, Zeer's ears appeared, unnoticed by almost all. But two sets of eyes had seen them.

-TBC-


	3. 2

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry

AN: I know I kinda messed up. Accidently uploaded chapter 1 insted of 0. Well, actualy you all lucked out becasue I uploaded 0 and 2 ==;; I'm so out of it lately.

Part: 2/?

Sirius and Fenrir entered into the Malfoy's estate, and Sirius led Fenrir to his room. After they entered Fenrir cast spell after spell on the room, insuring privacy and secrecy, and making sure if he needed, he could escape. Sirius was staring at him in awe, and obviously knew what he was doing. What Sirius couldn't understand was how this guy was doing all the spells without saying a word or using a wand.

As soon as Fenrir was finished casting, he let his tail and ears free. His canines got longer and his eyes got a yellow tinge to them. There was something wild and untamable about him, and Sirius took a step back. "What are you?"

"A wolf demon." Fenrir shifted, and heard Sirius gasp. "Your godson, my son, is the same. Not by birth-" Fenrir added, seeing Sirius' confused look, "but by blood ritual. His senses will never be quite as keen as a natural born Wolf Demon, but Zeer hardly needs them. His natural, raw, untapped magic is unbelievable." Fenrir shifted back to a semi-human form. "Arnou, a member of the clan, found Zeer. He was left—"

"Left on a tree stump close to the forest." Sirius finished, remembering what the muggel had said. "I believe your story . . . but I have a question. On the war, where do wolf demons, or any demons stand?"

"Do not group us together, we each have our own views and own battles. My clan is neutral, though we prefer the way the dark would run things, considering anything is better than now. The kitsune, fox demons, are eternally neutral. At least until someone in their clan gets attacked. Then there will be a path of destruction. Now, lets see . . . The dog demon clan is dark mainly, and they were in the last war, healing the dark lord's followers and keeping the light away. And then there are the crow demons, they are dark, and fought alongside the dark lord last time." Sirius was silent, and Fenrir studied him. For a human, he was taking this all well, almost too well. Fenrir had lived this long by not trusting people, especially humans.

"Black." Sirius looked up. "What are your views?" Black smiled slightly.

"I'm dark. I use to be on the side of the so-called light and the order of the toasted chicken, but after what happened to my godson . . . Albus said he would be safe, and then those people abandoned him. But we need to make sure Voldemort won't hurt him."

Fenrir nodded, and looked over Black. "And why are you taking in everything I say? How am I suppose to know that you won't tell?" When he heard no response Fenrir slammed Black against the wall. "If you tell, you will die" He hissed, and then looked in Black's eyes.

"I'm glad you're his father. You want to protect him so much, and would kill for him. That's how I feel about Harry as well. I would give my life for my godson. Now, um, Fenrir, get off me?" Fenrir stepped back. "Thanks." Sighing, Sirius looked up at Fenrir, and looked absolutely lost. "Do you think he'll ever really accept me? I mean, I'm human . . . "

Fenrir let out a smirk. "What house were you in?"

"Gryffendor, why?"

"You see, that's why you're such a foolish idiot. He'll like you. He was talking about how nice you were buying him a gift . . . but I must admit, none of us were sure you were sane the way you were acting." Fenrir sighed. "Notw, I don't suppose you know a good way to spy on what Zeer and Remus are doing?"

It was Sirius' turn smirk. "I just may have a plan. But we'll have to get an uncooperative bastard to help . . . but just maybe . . . " Sirius turned to Fenrir. "Can I tell Luc? It will be hard not to tell him why, I mean, we are going to need his help."

Fenrir frowned. More people? It could be a trap. Until he was sure Sirius' intentions were pure, he could allow no one else to know. Even Sirius knowing was a great danger, but if he would really help . . .

"Tell no one, I'm afraid that while I wish to, I do not trust you yet. It is a luxury my clan can not afford. In time, in time I will, but you must earn it. Do what you can, and we will talk again soon." With that Fenrir shifted back to full human form, and walked out the door, stripping off the spells as he went, as easy as whipping a stray hair away. Then he was gone.

-don't you hate it when they say . . . TBC-


	4. 3

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 3/?

Zeer and Remus made their way to the common room, following the prefect. Zeer had had a hard time eating all the human food, partially out of nerves, but mostly because it was so different than what he usually ate. Except for large festivals with other clans, there was noting cooked or roasted, and nothing like the chocolate or other foods. Sometimes the clan's cooks would have food similar to human food, but they were always worlds apart.

Draco had been looking at him oddly, and after they entered the common room he dragged Zeer and Remus to a corner. "Spill it."

Zeer looked up at Draco in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The ear things on your head." Zeer got a cold look in his eyes and Remus moved between Draco and Zeer, growling. Before anything else could come of it, Zeer looked Draco in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Then, concentrating, he whipped the mind of Draco Malfoy clean of memories of the ears and the conversation. "So what do you think the potions class will be like Draco?"

Draco feeling rather dizzy, looked up. "Well, the professor is strict, but I love potions so I'm looking forward to it. Just don't get on his bad side." Remus then entered into the conversation, asking about the other professors, but Zeer just zoned out. Nothing he could remember made him feel this ill. His first human friend and he had already violated his mind. Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he headed off to the window, wanting to clear his mind.

A nudge made him look at Azrael, who was staring at him intently. Stroking the beautiful bird, he stared out at the moon. Marama, the god of the wolf demons, was said to live in the moon along with Khons and the souls of the other wolves that had passed from the world. Khons was said to never really answer the prayers of the wolf demons, being a god of action, not words. But Marama was said to occasionally respond directly to a wolf demon, not just his seer. This is what Zeer was looking for, but even if nothing came of it, he always felt better after conversing with the gods. Making sure there were no humans near, and after casting a silencing spell, he turned back to the moon.

"Marama, Khons, I need to talk and bare my soul. So much has happened so quickly. I find I was not originally of the clan, though I suppose it doesn't matter does it? Others have been accepted besides me in the past. But now I find myself in a world govern by humans and I am supposedly some sort of hero? I am no such thing. Heroes are the ancient warriors Freki and Sive, who in the ancient past defended the clan, or someone like Arnou, who volunteers to leave the clan for long months to find information from other areas. Or Akin and Ailbhe who guard the clan against harm. How is killing someone before I can remember being a hero? I know nothing about it . . . " Zeer felt tears in his eyes but did not attempt to wipe them away, knowing the gods saw nothing shameful with crying or facing your true emotions. "And there are humans here I rather like. Draco is nice to me, and offers me a friendship I have never attempted before. Marcus watched out for me and helped me. Sirius brought Azrael to me. And yet they could all turn against me. I fear this so much, I cannot bring myself to trust Draco with the memories of my ears, even though it would not be hard to make him believe he was seeing things."

"Marama, Khons, I am so confused. And scared. Not for myself, but for Remus. He has always been frightened of humans, and now he walks among so many. Though he acts the opposite, I can smell the fear from him. He is so knowledgeable and loyal, and yet these things frighten him so. I wish . . . I wish to protect him from these fears, just as I wish to trust Draco with the knowledge of myself. Please guide me Khons, Marama. Help me in any way that you see fit, as long as you protect my Remus."

Closing his eyes, Zeer stretched from where he had been speaking to the gods. Azrael nipped his ear and he smiled. Yawning, Zeer surprised himself with how tired he was. Catching Remus' eye, he nodded goodnight, and went up the stairs to the dormitory and collapsed on his bed. Sealing himself in the bed, and making sure no one would be able to open the curtains, he fell into a deep sleep, shifting unconsciously into his wolf form.

-TBC-


	5. 4

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry  
Part: 4/?

NOTE: PLEASE READ AN AT END

Zeer woke as the sun rose, and he yawned and stretched. He shifted back into human form and got out of bed, letting his enchantments drop. Heading to the shower, he let himself relax under the warm spray until he felt wide awake. Changing into fresh school robes he grabbed his school bag and headed down to breakfast, or started to. A pillow thrown in his general direction stopped him, and he saw a semi conscious Remus (who was in full human form by some miracle) and a zombie-like Draco. "Morning all. ^_^"

Draco groaned and threw another pillow at Zeer. "God, you're a bloody morning person?" He turned and crashed back into the bed.

Remus murmured something muddled, but Zeer had years of experience interpreting Remus speak. "I'm going down for breakfast. See you there." Still in a pleasant mood, he made his way down the stairs and to the great hall. While most first years would get lost, Zeer just followed the wonderful sent of food. Finally arriving, he found he was the only student up. One of the professors was up as well. Zeer started eating as he pulled out a textbook. He had herbology in the morning, and charms after that. He was reviewing the text for herbology, when he felt like he was being watched. Looking up he saw the professors' eyes on him, then noticed something else. The professor was not human! Though what he was . . . Zeer was not known for distinguishing anything by scent alone (except for food) but Remus was good at that. Returning to is book he barely noticed as students came in to eat, chatting with their friends. Remus sat next to him, and Draco on the other side. Two large boys sat near Draco.

"Morning Zeer. This is Crabb and Goyel. Sort of like bodyguards." Zeer nodded to them absent mindedly, he was reading about the uses of some of the plants. Then there was the noise of hundreds of owls. "Ah! The post!" Zeer scanned the air for Azrael (who had been missing in the morning) or Headwig, but didn't see either.

Instead a black bird flew past, dropping a black orb into Zeer's lap. Then a soft rustle of feathers and he saw Headwig. He took the letter from her and she flew off. Placing the orb in his school bag, he opened the letter.

Two lines, two lines that made Zeer tense in fear.

Hunters in woods.

Arnou taken.

Remus looked up to see Zeer rush out the room, and followed after him, not noticing the stares others were giving them. Especially the curious look one blond Slytherin and one brown haired Ravenclaw were giving them.

TBC

**AN:**

_Okay people. So over the last . . . however long since I update life has gone to hell. I have more chapters written up on my computer, but honestly haven't thought much on this with all the drama going on. I wasn't even going to do anything of it, thinking it would fade from everyone's minds but the fact people still favor it, review it and alert it . . . I feel I have to do something. So I'm going to. I will leave it up to you people, my fanbase I didn't even know I was capable of having._

_Right now I have up to chapter 24 written up. I have notes, on a backup drive, but most of my thought on where I was going with some plots has vanished. I can upload the chapters, (with no guarantee with what will happen when I finish up these prewritten chapters) or I can restart this entire thing, starting with Apogee Prelude, and try to make it longer, more cohesive and hopefully (with support) will be able to finish this entire thing like I originally planned._

_So, please leave your comments in your reviews, or feel free to email me. I'm open to any suggestions or encouragement. As I mentioned, I've been going through a quite rough spot which has been detrimental to my writing. While things haven't gotten much better I want to, at the least, reclaim my writing. And AP/CO seems an ideal place to start._


	6. 5

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 5/?

_AN: This update is dedicated solely to **matie1995**. Thank you so much for reviewing this (I would have emailed you my thanks earlier but you left no email). If it weren't for you, my sole reviewer, I would not have updated. When I didn't get a single review in five months I was more than content to let this die. Anyone who likes this story (ie all the people who favor it and post no feedback), you should be thanking this person. Without them, there would be no more CO_

Remus had taken the note much better than Zeer. In fact, he had dragged Zeer to Herbology, though he had to physically restrain him from running off into the forest. Arnou had been very close to Zeer, sort of like another father. Arnou and Fenrir had always been there for Zeer, and Zeer would often be found around one of the two, along with Remus, talking about something. Arnou had trained them in writing and reading, while Fenrir had trained their bodies.

Arnou taken. Remus shook his head, so it was coming to this? Being three years older, he knew a bit more about humans and what they did to wolf demons. He could remember some things from the first war of the light and dark, how the light wizards had tried to slaughter the clan . . . and now his father was taken.

Herbology was spent whispering to each other, and trying to keep Draco from hearing them. "Zeer, Arnou will be fine. I doubt that the hunter made it out, and even if he did, we can do nothing. He will be fine."

Zeer nodded, even though he didn't truly believe it. But the guardians would never allow this to go to far. He had to trust them. If he continued to think about what might have happened he would slowly go mad. And Remus was right, he could do nothing.

When they left for charms, Draco pulled Zeer aside. "Look, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me, okay? You've been acting on edge since last night, and, well . . . " Draco trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. "Well, we are friends?" It was more of a question than a statement, and Zeer nodded.

"Yes, we are, but there are things that I can't, I mean—"

Draco put his hand to Zeer's mouth. "It's okay, there are things I don't want anyone to know about me, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Are you two done having a moment?" It was Remus, looking very amused. "And I though Huffelpuff was the sentimental house. If we don't hurry, we'll be late to classes!" Remus turned and ran to the class, followed by Draco and Zeer. Zeer, excited at Draco's confession of friendship, ran faster, outdistancing Remus in no time.

"BLOODY HELL! Tell me Remus, is there anything Harry, Zeer, the bloody-boy-who-lived is not good at?" Remus shrugged. "He answered all questions in herbology correct, without even paying attention, can run like a fuckin' cheetah, and has mood swings like a pregnant woman!"

"Well, that's Zeer. No one quite like him. But we should probably hurry to charms." The two raced off and just managed to get to class on time. They sat next to Harry, who was sitting next to a brown haired Ravenclaw. She was reviewing the text book, and muttering about inconsistencies in the book. Zeer threw them a smile and Remus shook his head.

Flitwick, who was a short little midget, and looked ancient, fell off his pile of books when he called "Harry Potter." Remus and Zeer sniggered, and Draco smirked. The rest of the class was just going over the theory of charms, which Zeer and Remus found boring, because: 1. Remus had absorbed everything cover to cover 2. Fenrir had reviewed theory 3. it really was boring

As they headed to lunch, Zeer heard a familiar bird cry, and saw Azrael soaring towards him, carrying something in his talons.

TBC


	7. 6

Crescent Overture

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: It is time for the wolves' first year at a human magic school. Will they survive? Will the school survive? Sequel to Apogee Prelude.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: Yaoiy goodness, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 6/?

Azrael soared past them and towards the Slytherin dorms. Zeer watched, and then a flash of understanding and he was off. Remus didn't follow, instead going right for lunch, and dragged Draco with him.

"What was that about?" Draco saw Remus set aside some of the food for Zeer. "I mean, he's been acting rather odd."

"Well, that's how Zeer deals with nerves. What do we have next?" Remus looked at his schedule. "History of magic? Isn't that the one Marcus was saying no one pays attention to? He called it the sleep-aid class." Looking at the food, he glanced at Draco. "Do you think he'd notice if Zeer ate in class?"

"Doubt it." Draco smiled. "I don't think he'd notice if we started dancing and singing in his class. Not that I plan to. But noting will really stop him from lecturing. Hell, even his own death didn't stop him."

The two headed to the class. They meet up with Zeer. Remus and Draco handed him the food they had brought him, and he smiled in thanks. They entered the class and sat down. Binns floated through the chalkboard and began to lecture. Zeer ate all the food and then began playing with scraps of paper. Draco snored quietly. However, there were two students paying close attention. Remus was writing notes, knowing that soon Zeer and Draco would be begging for them. He let out a sadistic little snigger and Zeer looked up from the little paper ball army he was forming and looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow. Remus was still sniggering evilly, and so Zeer shook his head and turned back to his army, while Remus and a Ravenclaw girl took notes and the rest of the class slept.

After classes Zeer ran out of the school and headed right towards the lake. Remus and Draco followed, though Zeer was unaware of it. He had found a cave near the lake and went in it. |I am here|

A soft beat of wings and Azreal came out holding the mutilated body of Medusa. |Zeer|

Tears were in his eyes. |Medusa, why? I might have healed you if I stayed, so why?|

Outside of Zeer's sight was Draco and Remus. Remus was quite use to Harry speaking with snakes, but he could sense the blood coming form Medusa. She was an old and wise snake, and had been a guardian of Zeer. He had talked with her about problems, and she had taught him many things. He always did just as she said, no matter what it was. And Remus knew that it was Medusa Azrael had been carrying in his talons, and Medusa had instructed Zeer to leave her.

Draco was just staring at Zeer. It was known that wizards who could speak parseltongue were evil. Voldemort had been one. If the wizarding world found out they would lynch him. And there was something else. It was just one thought, floating through his mind that there was something that needed to be kept secret. Draco was just staring at Zeer. He knew that in that instant he wanted nothing more to ensure his friends secret.

|Zeer. You must grow young one. You must be strong and you imust/i win. Do this for me?| Zeer nodded, unable to speak. |Zeer. I leave you with my last shred of self.| Zeer held the old snake close as her eyes closed and breathing shallowed. He knew she would not last much longer. |I am . . . old. Take care of the . . . hatchling.|

Night was falling when Medusa died. Dinner was underway, and Zeer told the two to go ahead, that he would follow. As soon as they were out of sight he dug a shallow grave. |Marama, Khons, I know it is not your way, but please watch over her soul. She was like a mother to me, and I miss her.| His arm felt a warmth and he saw a blue flame enveloping it. Touching Medusa's still form, he held back the tears as the flames burnt her body into the finest ashes. Still burning, the ashes became a glistening gem that seemed to burn within.

Zeer placed it in the hole and buried it, covering it with a stone and bowing his head. Calling to Azrael, he saw he was protecting a small egg. Taking the egg carefully, Zeer left the cave, heading back into the castle.

TBC

AN: I have started rewriting Apogee. Take a look and leave me some feedback on whether I should continue or not.


End file.
